


Being Human

by Impalababycakes



Series: Destiel Mini Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuties, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hunter boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster of the Week, Multiverse, One Shot, monster attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalababycakes/pseuds/Impalababycakes
Summary: Castiel is beginning to understand the hardships of becoming human but with the help of the one he loves, he’ll get the hang of this in no time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Mini Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560562
Kudos: 3





	Being Human

Dean and Castiel were hunting down a werewolf until Castiel got between the beast and Dean's gun, he's left a limp mass in Dean's arms and crying out in agony, first the werewolf only swiped his cheek, but then it's claws were digging deep into Castiels chest, his screams were ringing inside Deans head as he lays Castiel down on the ground, putting enough pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"D-Dean!" Castiel wraps his fingers around Dean's wrists and whimpers.

Deep breaths soon following as more blood was escaping between the cracks of Deans fingers, the hunter is grinding his teeth as he pressed into Castiels shirt. 

"Just hang on!" 

...

The Motels door is kicked open and Dean is dragging Castiel into the bathroom, trying to ignore the screams as they were rattling Dean's thoughts. Castiel had a set of lungs, but all the screaming was just going to make him bleed out faster.

"Dean! Ahhhh!" Castiel shouts, blood dripping down his chin, and coughing up a little bit as he can feel the cold tile underneath him. 

Castiel rests his eyes for a moment, becoming sleepy hearing the running water from the tub and watching Dean move fanatically around him.

"I'll get the first aid, it'll be okay. But you gotta—" Dean pulls Castiel up into his arms and tries to get him in the bathtub but his body was too weak for him to move much on his own.

Using all his strength, Dean sits down in the water and wraps his arms around Castiel's torso, his back arching against the chrome, soon he's in the water and Dean's resting his chin on his back, hands going to the open wound again, pulling off his flannel and sat the soggy cloth on the ground, This time, his hands travel underneath Castiel's shirt, now heavy and wet when he tried to lift it just a little to get his hands inside. 

Castiel takes a breath, blood drying on his bottom lip, and the water around them was slowly turning a crimson red, Castiel didn't want to see it as his insides pouring out so he thought of something else red it could be... "Food coloring, it is just food coloring." Castiel added under his breath.

The water and their bodies pressed into each other, kept Castiel warm and safe.

"You gotta hold on for me, okay Cas?"

"Mm...dying... Th-This." Castiel can just feel this pain coursing through him, he'd never been hurt this badly since he was mortal. "T-This isn't just— A p..pap..er— cut... De..an..." 

Deans thoughts carried him back to that day Castiel sliced his finger on a piece of paper, he was like a baby crying, ranting how it was the worst thing he'd ever felt, where Dean then kissed the blood off his finger and held him close. 

"No, I guess not." Dean sighed, patching the spot with his palm, the blood flow had stopped but Castiel's voice was a slurred echo in the dark bathroom. 

"So...tired..."

...

Dean freaks when Castiel's head dropped into the bloody water and quickly pulls him back up by his shoulders, holding him in place so his body can stay limp in his arms. 

"Dammit, Cas! Now's not the time to take a freaking cat nap!"

Dean shook him awake, Castiel adding a few grunts, his hands gripping the sides of the tub, for just a moment he forgot where he was, but he was in Dean's arms, safe from all evil, the monster who wanted to rip his chest out would have to go through Dean first, that was a comfort in itself to Castiel.

Castiel's hands slip from the sides of the bathtub and plunge into the water, when he lifts them up, they're cupping the muddy crimson colored water. 

"This is what it's like...Being human..." Castiel's voice a soft whisper in the night, his skin lightened from the vacancy sign just outside the bathroom window, the whole room was a bluish red. 

Dean traces the light streaks on his milky white skin, lips let out a small chuckle as Castiel's spine shivered, along with the rest of his body, waist deep in the water and he was still cold.

"Not all it's cracked up to be." Dean adds, leaning his cheek into the back of Castiel's neck, reaching down into the water and takes Castiel's fingers, lacing them between his own and holds them against his chest. "But, this is a part that reminds us that we are human, humans bleed, Cas."

Dean crawls out of the water and onto the tile floor, where he went outside and grabbed the first aid kit in the trunk of his beloved car, because here was his chance to mend his beloved, once, angel. His body would heal very slowly, no angel mojo to speed things up.

It was time Castiel knew how to properly treat his wounds, might make use of this knowledge in the near future, Dean makes his way back to Castiel, opening the kit as his feet carried him back to the drowsy man in the tub. 

"And when we bleed, cuts or any opening of the skin can get infected." Dean takes out his whiskey flask and and hands it to Castiel. 

"Drink, I bet ya one of those freaks claws got stuck inside, might wanna try to numb the pain...Cuz..." Dean pulls out some small tweezers and dug his thumb into the wound to feel around, when he felt something sharp that could have been a tooth or claw, he takes his other hand and wiggle the tweezers inside, it was like playing a game of operation, if Dean hit a soft spot, Castiel would cry, and maybe his nose would light up to complete to effect, so Dean had to be careful. 

"Argh... This hurts..." Castiel grumbles and tries swatting Deans hand away. 

Dean ignored Castiel's complaints, got out the alcohol and splashed it on the wound, a whimper coming from Castiel's pursed lips.

"All of my senses are heightened, I feel pain more intensely and your touch, every bit of it." 

"'Course you do, your skin is sensitive or whatever."

He turns his head, leaning back into the chrome tub, already missing Dean being against him. "It's cold..." 

"You lost a lot of blood, come on, up ya go, gotta get your ass warm." 

Dean helps Castiel to his feet a little wobble here and there, but he steps out of the tub, bloodying the tile and carpet, leaving a trail all the way to the bedroom.

Dean rips the tucked blanket off one of the beds and watches Castiel take off his shirt and throw it across the room, then work off his pants.

Dean rolls his eyes and smiles, taking the sheet and wrapping it around Castiel's body, looking down at his legs where his pants were at his knees, 

"I don't want the sheet... let me have you..." Castiel whispered.

Dean pulls off his shirt and wraps his arms around Castiel, getting behind him just like before.

Dean breathes in his soft skin and rests his head, chest pressed into Castiel's back.

"How's that?" 

"Better..." Castiel grumbles.

Deans fingers graced the spot with wound. Castiels eyes feeling weak, he drops his head and pants a little heavy.

"Am I... Going to die, Dean?" 

"Nah," Dean's fingers hook underneath Castiel's jaw to turn his face and look at him. "It's just another stupid paper cut. Be careful next time, the paramedic is on his way." 

"Let me guess, His name starts with an S and ends in Am." 

"Best paramedic in all 50 states, Cas, you're going to be just fine." 

Castiel slides down Deans chest and his head rests on his lap, wrapped in the blanket and smiled softly up at Dean as the Winchester plays with the curls in his hair. 

"Just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is just a repost from my wattpad, but I will be making new parts to it. Yay!


End file.
